Dad
by Elyn Kamijou
Summary: Yamamoto Mao es un niño maltratado por su padre, quien despiadadamente lo abandona en la puerta de un orfanato. Debido a la serie de maltratos sufridos desde muy pequeño, le tiene miedo a las personas. A todo esto, debería asistir a un especialista. Sin embargo, Nowaki piensa que el amor todo lo puede curar.


_Fukushima, Osaka_

 _2 semanas antes._

Su mirada se mantenía fija en su cajón de juguetes, sin ganas de tocarlos, sólo se dedicó a mirarlos, muy fijamente. Como si estuviera mirando un cofre del tesoro. Su pequeña habitación apenas decorada como para un niño de su edad tampoco daba mucho que desear, era muy triste, casi como él.

Sus ojitos se abrieron un poco al escuchar la voz de su padre _"Estoy en casa"._ Esa pequeña oración le ponía el mundo de cabeza cuando escuchaba que no era su voz habitual, casi siempre "dulce" como se suponía que debía ser la voz de un padre, sin embargo, todos los viernes su papá acostumbraba a salir con sus amigos y llegaba ebrio, muy ebrio.

Siempre llegaba reclamándole a su hijo, hasta por la cosita más mínima. Era algo que el señor disfrutaba hacer, pero odiaba las lágrimas del pequeño. Y no es que las odiara por compasión, las odiaba tanto que el deseo de deshacerse de su hijo le venía a la cabeza.

Mao se sentía solo, obviamente no recibía cariño, su padre lo maltrataba física y mentalmente, luego le decía _"Lo hago porque te quiero"._

Él creía que eso era un acto de amor, y a muy corta edad había confundido el enojo con el cariño. Así que eventualmente, él era "feliz" con los maltratos, pero le tenía algo de miedo a las personas desconocidas, creía que ellas le pegarían, pero no porque le quisieran; sino para maltratarlo. Había pensado muchas veces en su madre mientras miraba a esa cajón de juguetes, ella se había ido cuando él tenía apenas cinco años, no aguantó los gritos y exigencias de su marido, y como ella decidió ser mujer antes que madre, dejó a su hijito ahí solo y se fue con otro hombre. Mao se miraba en el espejo todas las tardes después del colegio, un hábito raro que había adquirido, sus ojos azules se clavaban en su clara imagen reflejada en el cristal, ahora, con siete años se preguntaba que podía hacer para que su papá le volviera a querer, estaba emocionado porque le dijo que esa tarde aún cuando estaba ebrio y acababa de regresar del trabajo se irían de viaje a Tokyo. _"Que bien"_ , pensó. Solamente debía comportarse y todo estaría bien.

Pasadas las 7 pm ya estaban en el auto rumbo a Tokyo, él sentado en la parte de atrás porque no le habían dejado ir adelante, un silencio tan incómodo que sólo respiraba fuertemente de vez en cuando, parecía un toro y se reía infantilmente por eso, su padre refunfuñaba y le miraba a través del retrovisor con su mirada fulminante. El pequeño miraba por la ventana los campos de arroz y las casas de los pueblos por donde pasaban, guardándose el anhelo de hablarle a su progenitor, decirle como le fue en el colegio, o preguntarle sobre el trabajo. Él sólo era un niño, necesitaba a su padre.

\- _Mao, ¿trajiste algo para comer?_ \- cuestionó con su voz fría y calculadora, ajustándose sus lentes con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en el volante. – _Tengo hambre._

\- _Emm... te-tengo onigiris de la tienda de conveniencia._

\- _¿¡Eres idiota!?_ \- gritó- _¿Cómo piensas que voy a comer esas baratijas?-_ Ya el menor no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio todo lo que restaba del camino, hasta que llegaron a una construcción enorme, estaba pintada con unos tonos alegres, que estaban entre morado chillón y otros colores del arcoíris junto a muñequitos de algunos dibujos animados que él solía ver los sábados en la noche.- _Bájate-_ ordenó su padre. El otro hizo lo que le ordenaron y se bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

\- _Papá, ¿qué es esto?_ \- se giró una vez parado enfrente a aquel edificio.- _¿dónde estamos?_ \- el hombre alto sacó las maletas del pequeño y se las tiró a la cara - _papá...-_ las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos.

\- Te pondrán otro nombre, quien sea que quiera adoptar a alguien como tú; pórtate bien- le miró con esa mirada habitual, de odio. Su hijo se acercó, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería, pero recibió un empujón por su frente y una cachetada cuando gritó que no le dejara.

Esa noche, no se dijo más nada. Una señora salió asustada por lo que le pasaba al niño, al parecer vivía en el edificio, lo tomó con todo el amor del mundo y se lo llevó adentro. Estaba asustado, veía todo como si estuviera en otro mundo, niños, niños por doquier, un señor alto sonriendo, queriendo tocar su cabello. Empezó a gritar, ellos querían golpearlo, su padre lo había dejado para que le pegaran, lo iban a maltratar, ellos no lo querían, no eran su papá. ¡Él quería a su papá!

Lloró más fuerte, su papá lo había dejado en un orfanato.


End file.
